1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm valve; and more particularly relates to a weir-type diaphragm valve.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Diaphragms used within diaphragm valves are typically made from plastic or rubber, which is molded or pressed, with a metal stud in the center. The metal stud is used to move the diaphragm membrane against or away from a sealing wall within a diaphragm valve.